Prisoner
by Acerbity Dawn
Summary: Stiles finds himself incredibly aroused every time Derek is in a vulnerable state, so he fabricates a ridiculous plan in order to get the object of his desire exactly where he wants him... Warning for a non/dub-con part. M/M, Sterek slash, lots o' sex. Stiles is a ninja, apparently (in chapter 1, anyway!).
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is Part 1 of 2 that I will be uploading in this series. As a warning - there is a bit of non-con. Please review! :)  
Also, A big thank you goes out to betas 'Gift of the Dragons' and 'Palmer Blu' for going over my story with me!**

It all started with the pool…

Actually, no... It started with the very deadly wolf's bane bullet that had incapacitated Derek a while back. There he was – the strong, sculpted, 'big bad wolf' – reduced to a human state. No, less than human. And he had resorted to Stiles for help. Stiles had been ready to cut the man's arm off to save his life, for crying out loud! He never thought he would see someone like Derek look so helpless, so _vulnerable, _and it made his skin crawl. It also stirred other things within him, but he bit them back and carried on with joining Scott and the crew in their werewolf shenanigans.

Then, it was that night at the pool. That jarring, life-threatening encounter in the school with the Kanima. With just a little flick of a claw, Derek had been paralyzed - just like that - and it was up to Stiles to keep him afloat, to save his life. Stiles, the skinny, awkward, motor-mouth, with no sex appeal and zero muscle mass. He wasn't exactly sure how he had managed to tread water that long, holding Derek up in the deep, cold water. All he knew was that afterward when he finally had the chance to sit down and reflect on the occurrence, he was extremely aroused.

"Soo, Allison, I was just wondering."

"Yes, Stiles?"

"You wouldn't happen to still have some of that Kanima venom floating around, would you? From that evening at Scott's when you paralyzed Erica –a.k.a. outsmarted Erica's fine ass?"

"I might… Wait, why on earth would _you_ want it?"

"It's for a practical joke! I know that sounds terrible, but I promise nobody will get hurt!" He grinned innocently, blinking his big brown eyes and batting his lashes.

"Fine, I'll bring some to school tomorrow. You'd better be telling the truth, Stiles. Nobody gets hurt." He nodded his head and turned to walk away, doing a celebratory fist-pump dance.

'_Plan is going as... planned. Hell to the yeah!"_

_-x-_

The night he crept into Derek's house was incredibly dark, the sky was almost starless and the moon was nowhere near full. Stiles was equipped with an envenomed knife, a mask, a voice-altering device, handcuffs, and a scent-obscuring concoction that Deaton had unwillingly rustled up. He also brought along a little extra dab of the noxious substance – just in case. He could hear the large man snoring upstairs, so he inched his way along very, very quietly, until he was at the top of the stairs. He peered into Derek's decrepit bedroom to see the shirtless alpha passed out face-first on the bed. '_Adorable.'_Stiles smirked and glided forward in the dark.

***Shick*** Stiles nicked the back of Derek's neck roughly with the knife before leaping back and crouching in the darkness. The older man stirred, sitting up, shaking his head from side to side and looking confused.

"Who's there?" Silence. "Hello?" More silence. "Wha- what the-" Derek lifted his hand up to the back of the neck and recoiled, glimpsing blood on his hand before collapsing forward onto the floor. Stiles rushed forward with the cuffs, trapping the now paralyzed Derek's hands in front of him. "What the fuck is going on here? Answer me!?" Derek sounded enraged. Stiles could see the red shoot through his eyes as he growled loudly in the stagnant room.

'_This was too easy… Now, where do I start?' _Stiles chuckled into the voice-box taped into his mask, taunting "Aw, Derek… Looking quite helpless, I see?"

"Show yourself, you coward!" Derek grumbled, but Stiles could see the fear that was beginning to show in the man's face.

"Tsk, tsk. I don't think that will be necessary. Hmmm, I wonder what we've got in _here…" _Stiles moved forward again, using the knife blade to pop the button on Derek's jeans as he licked a trail down the man's stomach. "Sleeping in jeans. Now that just doesn't seem comfortable."

"Who are you!?" Derek was starting to sound panicked now, and Stiles was getting off on it.

"No one of any particular importance," he replied, reaching for the alpha's zipper. That small, simple sound cut through the air like a blade, and he could see out of the corner of his eye Derek's head turn to the side as he looked for an escape. "There's no getting away, Derek. I've got you right where I want you." The jeans were being slid down taut, muscular thighs as Derek hissed,

"What are you doing!?"

"I'm just reaching out and-" Stiles' hand brushed over Derek's semi-hard erection, "taking what I want." Derek huffed, his head lolling back. '_He actually hasn't figured out who I am, I guess this scent stuff really works!' _"Oh, what have we got here, big boy?"

"Stop…" A whisper,

"The things I'm gonna do to you…"

"Stop it, please…" a whine, and this time Stiles winced a little. He bravely lunged forward, kneeling over the were, straddling him.

"What's that, you want me to stop? But it feels soo good…" He rocked his hips forward a bit, letting Derek feel how insanely hard he was. Derek didn't talk TO him again; he just started mumbling, almost incoherently,

"Can't do this again, handle this again, I can't... Can't even defend myself, can't even… Not again… Kate… Not like this… Always has to be like this… Can't… Can't have anything…"

"Derek." The man said nothing, just continued blathering away to himself, his eyes starting to glisten with the formation of tears. '_Wait, tears? Is he CRYING? Oh shit…' _"Derek? Derek, answer me!"

He grabbed Derek's face, tilting it up toward his. A little stream of moonlight was filtering through the window now, illuminating a minute patch of the room, and as Stiles raised Derek's limp upper half up toward him, he pierced that beam. His body was slick with sweat as was his face with tears. His eyes were dead to the world, totally lost. He stared off straight ahead, irises darting around minutely, a stray tear making its way down his cheek. Stiles couldn't handle it, he couldn't. It was one thing to see him _vulnerable _but this – this was damaged. This was broken.

"Derek." His eyes remained glazed, but Stiles continued. "I promise I will take this mask off and stop what I'm doing on one condition – nod if you understand." Derek shakily nodded his head. "I'll take this off and stop, but I want you to talk to me. I want you to tell me what the hell happened to you to make you like this. Okay? And I want you to promise me something. Nod, Derek." Derek nodded again. "I want you to promise me that once you find out who I am you'll let me explain my intentions before trying to decapitate me, because I do care about you and hurting you was not my objective. Okay?" Derek nodded yet again, only this time he looked extremely confused. "You got me?" The wolf nodded again, and Stiles slipped off the mask.

Upon seeing the boy's face, Derek turned his away, laying his face against the charred wooden floor. The pain and embarrassment was evident in his voice. "I can't look at you right now."

"Derek, please. I'm sorry, I didn't mean for things to go that far."

"Didn't mean for… Oh, so you were _just _going to _rape me _and that was all?" Stiles gaped at him, open mouthed.

"I know, I fucked up. I get these stupid ideas in my head and I get all excited when things play out as planned and then everything comes back to bite me in the ass-err-please don't. Bite me in the ass, that is." Derek sighed,

"Why'd you do this?"

"I… I don't know. When I saw you before – when you got shot with the bullet – and when we were in the pool and I was keeping you afloat – you were so innocent and harmless looking. You're always so menacing and macho and scary, and I… I don't know, I guess I just found that attractive. I found the human part of you attractive, the part of you that can't do supernatural things. The part of you that needs help. That, and I never, ever thought you'd fuck me under any other circumstances."

"You didn't think I'd fuck you if I wasn't PARALYZED?!" Stiles chuckled awkwardly,

"Uh… Yeah…I didn't really THINK about it that way. I thought it was more of a seduction tactic and less of a rape scenario."

"Well, you thought wrong. Also, for someone as intelligent and attractive as yourself you sure do have a staggering inferiority complex…"

"Wait, what? Okay, big guy, I'm sorry. Now, are you going to spill the beans?"

"Huh?"

"Are you gonna talk to me like you promised?"

"Stiles, I'm not sharing my life story with you only to have you pity me."

"That's not it, Derek. I want to _know _you. It's not 'all aboard the pity-train'; I just want to know what happened to you. I know that it must have been bad for you to get upset like that. I've never seen you cry…" Stiles tentatively moved to sit behind Derek, cradling his head in his lap.

"Kate and I… We had a very…complicated relationship."

"And by complicated you mean physically abusive?" Derek closed his eyes at that,

"Yes. While my family was being burned alive, I was off 'getting some'. She came off as such a sweet girl, a charming older woman, but… She used me. She used me to get to my family and then she just kept taking and taking. She tortured me with news of the fire, of what she had done, and then she… She did things to me. I don't want to speak of those things, just know that they were not consensual, pleasant things." Stiles winced,

"Ah, I gotcha… But, it wasn't your fault, Derek. You didn't know she was going to do that to you. You were just a teenager in love!"

"Yeah… I guess. I guess that's what love has done to me in the past. Maybe that's why I'm still alone now."

"…You don't have to be."

"What…? Stiles, do you even hear yourself right now? What are you suggesting, that we _date? _Have you stopped to consider the fact that it would be extremely dangerous? If someone or _something else_ doesn't hurt you trying to get to me, _I _might hurt you. I couldn't live with myself… Not after –"

"Derek, did _you _ever consider that maybe that's not your decision to make?" Stiles was leaning down now, inching closer to his face,

"You're 17, Stiles. This isn't even legal."

"I. Don't. Care." Stiles was directly in front of him now, eye to eye. "I'm tired of not pursuing what I want and letting things slip through my fingers all the time. I'm not helpless. In fact, you're the one who's helpless, here!"

Stiles grinned broadly and finished closing the distance, grazing Derek's lips with a slight touch of his own before melding their mouths together in a deep kiss. Surprisingly, Derek kissed him back. '_He's kissing me back. He's kissing me back!' _Stiles swiveled around so that he was straddling Derek again, before violating the wolf's neck with his mouth. He suckled at the skin there, pausing to tease it with his teeth, drawing the blood to the surface. He knew it would heal quickly, but he liked the feeling it gave him, the concept of 'marking' Derek. Apparently the alpha was regaining some of his mobility, which was quickly verified by Derek wrapping his right leg up around Stiles', pulling his body down, deepening the junction. They both moaned coarsely, the mix of their tones sounding almost vulgar in the silent room.

"_Stiles_…"

"Yeah, Derek?" Stiles pulled his mouth away from the man's neck, turning to look him in the eyes, still sitting atop him obscenely in the middle of the floor.

"I can't do this, not tonight. Not after that little fright you gave me." Stiles sighed, pushing himself up off of the floor, extending a hand to help Derek to his feet. After Derek had achieved a standing position, he took a few steps back to the bed and seated himself, his elbows resting on his knees, his hands rubbing at his stubble. He looked to be deep in thought. Stiles was disappointed. '_I fucked everything up, this was a terrible idea, now he'll definitely never want to have anything to do with me. Why, oh why did I have to succumb to those cliché 'teenage hormones?' _He looked at the floor, waiting for Derek to speak, waiting for something to break the awkward silence.

"I'll consider your offer, though…" Stiles perked up at that, and Derek continued, "But don't expect much from me. I'm damaged goods; I'm not much use to anyone."

"Cut it out, Derek, you're a great guy. You're always trying to do the right thing, even if you have a roundabout way of doing things sometimes." Derek smiled at the youth, just a little smirk, and that was all Stiles needed. He could go home happy, now. "I'm sorry, Derek. I'm sorry for earlier. My plan was a wee bit on the mental side." Derek raised his eyebrow at that,

"Ya think?" There was another silence, Stiles gathered his stuff, and just as he was about to leave the wolf spoke again. "Stiles."

"Yeah?" He poked his head back into the doorway, eyes wide with intrigue.

"Can you maybe… Can you stay?"

"Yes! I mean uh, yeah. I can stay…" Stiles re-entered the room, stripping off his shirt and climbing into bed behind Derek.

"Thanks." Stiles smiled into Derek's shoulder, snuggling up behind the goliath mass of muscles, wrapping an arm around his waist,

'_I like this… It feels… Right.'._ It was mere minutes before they both drifted off to sleep, enjoying the warmth and company of each other.

When Stiles awoke the next morning, he was paralyzed. He turned his head to the side only to see a very satisfied-looking Derek sitting in bed next to him. The man smiled wickedly, "You're awake… _Good_."

**Song Credit - Jeffree Star - Prisoner  
**"I got no regrets, and I remember the day that we met, there was no way that I could forget you - so I followed you home - and I waited 'til you were alone. And I crept - into your room while you slept, I laid next to you and I knew - that I could never let you go... I know this seems so wrong, but I'm just a love-sick criminal..."

"You woke up to me, staring at you in your sleep, like a deer in the headlights I couldn't see - anything else but the way you breathe.. And you screamed - at the top of your lungs - you couldn't believe it - you thought you were dreaming; I knew - I never wanted you to let me go..."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Excuse the gratuitous amounts of porn. Y'all asked for a second chapta so – here it is! This is just a short though, last chapter. I may perhaps write an alternate version. ;) Stay tuned!**

******Also, A big thank you goes out to betas 'Gift of the Dragons' and 'Palmer Blu' for going over my story with me!**

**I love feedback! Feel free to leave me a review/pm. Thanks lots!**

"Uhhhhh Derek? _What _are you doing?" Derek only grinned at the boy and chucked, his eyes lighting up mischievously.

The alpha licked his lips hungrily before he spoke: "What do you think I'm doing?" He paused before continuing, "Getting you back for last night."

"But uhhm… I have to go to school!"

"No you don't, It's a Saturday. Besides, don't you think you owe me?" Stiles' lip quivered and his eyes danced up and down, studying Derek's face and chest. The man was lounging casually on the bed beside him, with a playful expression on his face. '_And he looks naked from what I can see…'_

"What are you gonna do to me?"

The other let loose what could only be described as a wolfish smile before moving to slide down Stiles' pants, quickly tugging them over his feet and tossing them somewhere in the depths of the room. He swiftly moved to straddle the boy's legs, and the warmth mixed with the weight of the man's body, along with his proximity to Stiles' 'belongings' caused him to swell almost instantly. He couldn't move anything from the neck down, of course, but he sure could feel everything. Every. Last. Thing. Derek leaned forward and toyed with him through his boxer-briefs and reveled in the sharp intake of breath that followed.

"Derek, what are you –"

"I like the way these fit you, I bet they make your _ass _look phenomenal…" The alpha growled, then rolled Stiles onto his side, diving his head down to nip at the boy's behind playfully.

"Ah!" His cry was of alarm and arousal, not pain, as Derek had only lightly grazed the skin. He dropped Stiles back down so he was laying on his back and snaked a bit farther down his body, planting small, mouthy kisses up Stiles' right thigh. He could see the boy's dick twitch wildly in his peripheral vision, which made him chuckle to himself. '_I've got him all worked up and he can't even do anything about it.'_

"Oh my god, Derek, can you just touch me already?"

"Nah, I think I'll wait. Serves you right, you naughty little fucker." Stiles groaned loudly and sighed while Derek laughed heartily at his misfortune.

"You sound like a giddy little schoolgirl, it's frightening."

"Oh, but I'm not…" He crawled up the boy's body and mouthed at his neck, not allowing his body to drop low enough to touch the other's. He nipped and sucked at the flesh there, drawing a little gasp from Stiles, imprinting the skin and leaving dark bruises. "I hope everyone sees this, sees what a little whore you are."

He nuzzled his way down that pale, freckled neck, devouring him as he went, when he finally reached _that spot._You see, the neck is a very erogenous area, and Derek, being part wolf, knows that all too well. Everyone has a weak spot, a sensitive point that sends them reeling into the depths of arousal, and when he found it – when the boy beneath him tipped his head back and moaned throatily – he just about lost control. Derek wasn't naked at this point, but he sure as hell wasn't keeping his black briefs on any longer. He shrugged out of them and mounted the boy's chest, taking a moment to lean back and caress both thighs lightly with his claws, smirking when he heard Stiles' breath hitch.

"Derek, _please…_"

"Fuck, I love it when you say my name. Not yet."

The man slid forward a bit and took his own length in his hand, teasing the open lips beneath him with the head. He started to stroke himself as Stiles watched with heavy-lidded eyes, and he squeezed his thighs against the sides of the boy's torso every time he felt a wave of pleasure. A few minutes passed and they both found themselves breathing raggedly, Stiles' mouth hanging open, his eyes glazed over with desire as he watched the powerful man above him. Derek's abs contracted as he lightly rolled his hips against the boy's chest seeking more contact, more pleasure.

"Fuck, Derekkk…"

It was only a matter of 1 – 2 – 3 more rough tugs and he was gasping sharply and shooting in hot streams right onto Stiles' face. Luckily the kid had had the sense to close his eyes because it went _everywhere…_All the way up over his right cheek and into his eyebrow, sliding down his nose, and he had even gotten some into his mouth. It was honestly the hottest thing Derek had ever witnessed.

"Oh shit, oh my god, I feel like such a slut right now. Please tell me you're going to touch me now, Der– _please…"_Stiles whined, and Derek finally obliged. He hastily shifted down the boy's body and tongued his balls for a minute, slipping one into his mouth and teasing it, before lifting up his head and bending to inhale Stiles' aching cock. He sucked at it almost violently, working his head up and down, and it was only a matter of seconds before his mouth was being filled. "Ah-ah-ff-ffuuck!" Derek tried his best to swallow it down as quickly as it had come, but a bit spilled out and slid down the shaft. He quickly lapped it up and the teen giggled because of the over stimulation.

"I can't even… What just happened? Man, your jizz is like molten lava; could you please get this off of my face before it dries?" Derek smiled down at the other, then stood up and stalked out of the room. "HEY! HEY, YOU'D BETTER NOT LEAVE ME HERE LIKE THIS. DEREK! DEREK? HEY!?" Stiles shouted after him, but calmed down when he heard water running in the other room. The wolf returned with a damp cloth and wiped off the boy's face gently, tossing it to the side when he had finished. "So is your room just like a vortex of discarded items? Where are my pants? I feel exposed!"

"Stiles, shut up."

"I think I can move my – yep – I can move my arm!" Derek closed the gap between their faces, pressing their lips together in a heated kiss. He climbed back atop Stiles, grinding his restored erection down against the teen's stomach.

"Oh! Ohmygod, can all of my Saturdays be this fantastic?"

Derek reached down between the boy's legs and ran his middle finger between his cheeks and over his taut hole. Stiles groaned softly, pressing himself back into the bed, writhing his hips a bit. '_Hey! I can move my hips, too!'_He didn't have long to relish in the though, as Derek pushed a finger inside.

"Shit, you're so tight…" He pulled the finger back out and wrapped his lips around three of them, slicking them up with spit, before reaching back down and pushing two inside.

"FUCK! Fuck yes; you don't waste any time do y – ahhh…" He lost track of what he was saying as the man's fingers pressed against his prostate.

"There it is…" Derek rumbled, leaning forward and taking Stiles' right nipple in his mouth as he slid his fingers out and then back in again, hitting the same spot.

"DEREK!" Stiles jerked his hips, his face contorting into a look of sheer pleasure.

"I see you're able to move again, this should make things easier." He inserted a third finger and stretched the boy as he whined beneath him. '_Honestly the sounds coming out of that kid's mouth are driving me mental…'_He pulled his fingers free of Stiles' body suddenly, as the other gasped at the sensation, and positioned himself for entry, lifting Stiles' legs up to rest on his shoulders.

"You're lucky I'm flexib-ohhhfuckk…" Derek entered him, squeezing his thick member into the tight orifice, threatening to split the boy in half. "That feels... Ahhh…"

"What's this? Stiles at a loss for words?" He laughed, and leaned forward to seat himself fully in the body beneath him. Stiles moaned and clenched around him, driving him wild, and in response he slowly pulled himself back and thrust into the boy again, bringing fourth similar sounds. "You alright?"

"Y-yeah… Do that again, would you?"

Derek pulled out again and slammed back in, harder this time, as Stiles' legs slipped from his neck to wrap around his torso tightly, pulling him down, urging him on. He picked up the pace, shaking the bed as Stiles cried out – making almost sob-like sounds amongst his steady stream of profanities – and soon felt himself growing close. He lifted one of his hands, slowing down his thrusts a bit, so he could stroke the boy beneath him.

"Derek, fuck. Oh fuck."

He didn't take long this time either, as he was wound up tighter than a two dollar watch. He came savagely, his body clenching up around Derek as the man continued to fuck him through his orgasm. The sudden contractions and the sight of Stiles coming undone sent him over the edge, and he unloaded deep inside of him, filling him up. He growled deeply as he came, his eyes flashing red, his claws digging deeply into the boy's hips.

"Ow-SHIT-Derek what the hell?" Derek pulled out, breathing raggedly, and turned away from Stiles as he collected himself.

"Sorry, I got carried away." He bent down to inspect the wounds he had inflicted and cringed.

Stiles saw the hurt look on Derek's face and started rambling instantly, "It's okay, I'm fine now, it doesn't hurt. You just got carried away, I'm okay." He sat up and pulled Derek toward him, pressing a kiss into the older man's cheek. "Don't freak out, you didn't hurt me."

"Yeah, but I could have."

"But you _didn't._Because you knew better… Because I know you _wouldn't_hurt me." Derek smiled weakly back at him, kissing him softly and stroking Stiles' temple with his thumb.

"You're fucking beautiful like this, you know?"

"Like what?"

"When you come undone completely, when your mind is astray and you're speechless… Don't get me wrong, it's adorable when you ramble, but it was a very different side of you."

"Well, now you know how I feel."

"What do you mean?"

"When I said I get turned on when you're defenseless – when you're human. It's a side of you I'm not used to seeing. Not to say I don't find Mr. Snarly-Wolf attractive… It just gets to me when you're like that."

"I guess you have a valid point… But paralyzing venom, really Stiles?" Stiles blushed and scratched his head, smiling innocently.

"Sorry… Hey does this mean we're like… _together _now?"

"I don't know... Maybe."

Stiles fist-pumped the air with both arms, before realizing that his stomach was currently covered in… Fluids."We're super gross right now, do you have a shower?"

"Of course I have a shower; it's down the hall on the right."

"'Kay, let's go!" He leapt to his feet, shyly covering himself as he walked toward the door and around the corner. Derek sighed and planted his head firmly in his hands, '_what have I gotten myself into?'_"You coming?" Stiles asked eagerly, poking his head back into the doorframe.

"Already have. Twice." He smiled devilishly and got to his feet before following his lover down the hall.


End file.
